This invention relates to a process for metallizing the surface of a ceramic, and more particularly relates to a process for metallizing the surface of a ceramic by a simple operation.
When a ceramic is to be used as a construction material, it must be bonded to a metal in most case because it is brittle and susceptible to impact though it has excellent heat resistance, abrasion resistance, and insulating property. In this case, it is necessary to metallize the surface of a ceramic before it is bonded to a metal. Also when a ceramic is to be used as a conductive material, its surface must be metallized before use.
Conventionally known processes for metallizing ceramics include, for example, Mo-Mn method, active metal method, hydrogen compound method, glass solder method, and silver carbonate method.
However, the Telefunken method is one comprising coating the surface of a ceramic with molybdenum-manganese, baking it at a temperature of as high as 1400.degree. to 1700.degree. C. in a non-oxidizing atmosphere, plating the surface with metal, and reheating it in a non-oxidizing atmosphere in order to stabilize the formed plating and, if desired, brazing a metal to the plating and so it has drawbacks of a high heating temperature as well as long and complicated working steps.
On the other hand, the methods other than the Telefunken method have a problem in that the bonding strength, thermalshock resistance, chemical resistance, etc., of a metallized layer are not satisfactory in addition to a problem of a complicated process.